


Лекция о секретном

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: Пока Кнуд увлеченно отвечает на сообщения, Торфинн снова опускает голову на сложенные перед собой руки и цепляется взглядом за точеную фигуру преподавателя. Аскеладд сегодня... красив.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Лекция о секретном

Торфинн широко зевает и от нечего делать наматывает на палец длинную прядь сидящего рядом Кнуда. Тот раздраженно косится в его сторону, закатывает глаза, но молчит. Пишет усердно конспект, щурится, когда меняется очередной слайд, и переписывает с экрана нужную информацию. 

Лекция потоковая, но центральная аудитория ломится от заинтересованных слушателей, и это совершенно не удивительно. Профессор сегодня не абы кто, а доктор исторических наук, человек известный в историческом сообществе, и слушать его — сплошное удовольствие. Единственный преподаватель, у которого даже Торфинн, мастер прогулов и умелец вылезать сухим из воды, посетил без малого все до единой лекции за эти три курса.

— Ты будешь хоть что-нибудь сегодня записывать? — недовольно шипит вскоре Кнуд, глядя на его пустые страницы. — У нас с ним экзамен в конце семестра, а ты сам знаешь, какой он дотошный. 

Торфинн хмурится, дергает за светлую прядку, заставляя красивое личико старосты поморщиться, и складывает руки на столе. 

— Ну хоть ты-то не занудствуй, а, — говорит он и снова широко зевает. — Терпеть не могу крестовые походы. 

Он укладывает голову на руки и смотрит сверху вниз на слайд, на котором как раз горит изображение с картой пятого крестового похода. Торфинн без особого интереса разглядывает морской путь венгерской армии от своих земель до Палестины, когда рядом тихонько поскрипывает скамья. Это Кнуд придвигается ближе и быстро шепчет ему на ухо: 

— То, что он потрахивает тебя время от времени, не дает тебе поблажек. Когда же ты наконец поймешь?

Ухмылка расплывается по губам, и Торфинн щерится, глядя в синие холодные глаза.

— Тебе просто завидно, — говорит он и мельком смотрит в сторону профессора. — Надрачиваешь на его лекции каждый месяц, чтобы держать планку отличника, а я — всего-то беру в рот пару раз ради автомата. 

Он довольно жмурится, видя, как бледные щеки заливаются гневным румянцем. 

— И вообще от любопытства кошка сдохла. — Торфинн пожимает плечами. — Тебя не касается, как и что я сдаю. 

Кнуд хмурит брови и утыкается в тетрадь, испещренную аккуратным мелким почерком. 

— И почему из всех людей мой лучший друг — именно ты, — с напускной горечью вздыхает он и продолжает конспектировать. 

— Да ну, брось, — улыбается Торфинн и бодает его лохматой макушкой в плечо. — Ты же любишь меня больше всего на свете. 

— К сожалению. 

Телефон Кнуда, лежащий между ними на столе, дважды мигает индикатором.

— Вон, твой ненаглядный пишет, — бросает Торфинн, а сам подсматривает время. Без четверти восемь. До конца лекции всего каких-то пять минут. 

Пока Кнуд увлеченно отвечает на сообщения, Торфинн снова опускает голову на сложенные перед собой руки и цепляется взглядом за точеную фигуру преподавателя. Аскеладд сегодня... красив. Нежного оттенка голубая рубашка (точно подбирал под цвет глаз, думает Торфинн), бархатная темно-серая жилетка в тон брюкам, вместо галстука — атласный платок на шее. Он стоит полу-боком к аудитории, неторопливо рассказывает что-то про султана аль-Камиля и даже не подозревает, что каждым своим словом, каждым жестом магнитит к себе до невозможного сильно, что даже смелости не хватает этому сопротивляться. 

Торфинн сглатывает и вздрагивает.

— Сегодня едешь домой один, — шепчет вдруг Кнуд, выводя его из оцепенения. — У меня дела. 

— О, у кого-то намечается секс?

— Дела, — повторяет тот с нажимом.

— Блин, стопудово.

Торфинн тихо прыскает, а Кнуд улыбается и деловито заводит волосы за ухо. 

— Как ты там говорил? Про кошку. Так вот и ты не лезь. 

— Да я вообще молчу. 

Спустя пару минут аудитория заполняется разговорами: лекция подходит к концу и все потихоньку начинают расходиться. Торфинн кидает в рюкзак нетронутую тетрадь и единственную ручку, дожидается Кнуда, и вместе они спускаются по ступенькам к кафедре. Вокруг профессора скапливается народ, кто-то что-то спрашивает, кто-то кого-то зовет. Торфинн встает на цыпочки, смотрит поверх голов студентов на усталый, но довольный профиль Аскеладда, и в мыслях его что-то неожиданно щелкает. 

— Знаешь, — обращается он к стоящему за спиной Кнуду, — кажется, у меня тоже появились кое-какие дела. Прям неотложные. 

Он слышит цоканье языка, чувствует легкий тычок вбок и оглядывается.

— Да что? Просто хочу поговорить с ним, ничего больше.

Глаза Кнуда подозрительно сужаются.

— Знаю я это твое «просто», — вздыхает он и смотрит на наручные часы. — Ладно, развлекайся, а мне пора. 

Они глядят друг на друга короткий миг, и худенькая фигурка Кнуда, укутанная в бирюзовый свитер, растворяется в дверях посреди толпы. Торфинн смотрит ему вслед, а затем терпеливо ждет, когда кучка не в меру любопытных однокурсников и ребят с потока чуть рассеется. Он заранее приметил на преподавательском столе, возле ноутбука, футляр с ключом от аудитории, и взять его, пока вокруг профессора галдят студенты, — не проблема. Поэтому, как только появляется возможность, он проскальзывает рукой меж широких спин парней и незаметно стаскивает его со стола. 

Проходит еще парочка долгих минут, когда последние студенты, наконец, благодарят и прощаются с профессором. Торфинн следует за ними по пятам, и стоит им перешагнуть порог, запирает за ними дверь. Замок легко поворачивается, бесшумно щелкая, и он, сжав в ладони ключ, прижимается спиной к двери. В аудитории становится неожиданно тихо и пусто, только Аскеладд шуршит бумагами и складывает вещи в сумку. Торфинн наблюдает за его движениями, а затем негромко откашливается, заставляя профессора вздрогнуть. Синева его строгих глаз встречается с блестящим янтарем, губы мажет на секунду незаметной улыбкой, и лицо Аскеладда вновь становится бесстрастным.

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Карлсефни? — спрашивает он и закрывает крышку ноутбука. — Смотрю, сегодняшняя лекция пришлась вам не по нраву.

Торфинн ведет плечами. Сердце отчего-то заходится таким быстрым стуком, что мешает дышать. 

— Да нет, с чего бы?

— Сколько ни глядел в вашу сторону, вы всю дорогу уныло лежали на столе, — безразлично говорит профессор, заставляя Торфинна залиться краской и едва подавить смешок. — Неужто было настолько скучно?

— Вы же знаете, что крестовые походы — не мой конек.

— Это еще почему? На крайнем семинаре на вопрос о детском походе вы дали блестящий ответ.

Торфинн опускает глаза. Похвала из его уст всегда действовала на него особенно. 

— Вот викинги и их бесчисленные саги, — говорит он, — действительно интересны, а этот Иннокентий Третий со своим вторым Латеранским собором гроша ломанного не стоит. 

— Четвертым Латеранским собором, — спокойно поправляет его Аскеладд. — Смотрите, так и до рандеву с комиссией не далеко.

Он окидывает Торфинна быстрым не читаемым взглядом, а у того аж пальцы на ногах поджимаются.

— Если только в комиссии будете вы, сэр, — не подумав и совсем тихо вдруг говорит Торфинн, но Аскеладд прекрасно слышит. Улавливает в низком голосе волнение, замечает, как розовеют щеки, и улыбается.

— Ни капли не сомневаюсь в ваших способностях, мистер Карлсефни, но вряд ли в присутствии комиссии вы сможете сдать мне экзамен как обычно. 

Сделав акцент на последних словах, от которых у Торфинна мурашки бегут по спине, профессор застегивает сумку, снимает со спинки стула пиджак и растерянно оглядывает стол.

— Вам не попадался на глаза ключ? 

Торфинн поджимает губы, мнется секунду, а затем вытягивает перед собой руку. Маленький ключик с футляром позвякивает в его пальцах. Светлые брови удивленно вскидываются, а уголки рта поднимаются в доброй ухмылке.

— Так не хочется приходить ко мне на экзамен в декабре?

— Честно говоря, — с запинкой произносит Торфинн, чувствуя, как садится от волнения голос, — если бы было можно, я приходил к вам каждый день.

Сердце бешено колотится в груди, стук его эхом раздается в висках. Каждый раз, стоило им остаться наедине, точно как сейчас, собственное тело предавало Торфинна. Никакая близость не нужна, когда одного красноречивого взгляда и мягкого тона достаточно, чтобы вскружить ему голову. Он стоит, будто вкопанный, и смотрит, как Аскеладд, вздохнув глубоко, оставляет вещи на столе и присаживается боком на стул. Опускает локоть на спинку и вальяжно закидывает ногу на ногу. 

— Что ж, тогда удивите меня, мистер Карлсефни, — протягивает профессор, складывая руки в замок. — Дайте знать, сколько дополнительных занятий нам с вами нужно, чтобы поставить вам высший балл. 

Аскеладд говорит это, совершенно не меняясь в лице, однако голос его, бархатный и глубокий, стелет так мягко, что колени дрожат. На ватных ногах Торфинн идет в его сторону, кидает на стол ключ, облокачивается на трибуну и ждет. Ждет, сам не зная чего. Продолжения лекции или чего-нибудь куда более интересного. Они молчат короткое время, и профессор первым нарушает повисшую в аудитории тишину: 

— Назовите мне, пожалуйста, причину, по которой легат и кардинал Пайо Гальвау отказал султану аль-Камилю в отбытии из Египта в обмен на Иерусалим? Все-таки это и было основной причиной для осады Дамьетты. 

Торфинн припоминает что-то такое из конспекта Кнуда.

— Отсутствие единства в руководстве, — уверенно отвечает он и получает кивок.

— После возвращения в город-крепость Иоанна де Бриенна крестоносцы снова идут на юг, к Каиру, и...

— И оказываются разбиты войском аль-Камиля, которое совершает набег на немцев, как только получает возможность. 

Профессор вновь согласно кивает и покачивает ногой. 

— Но и это ведь не конец. Аль-Камиль вступает в союз с другими правителями сирийских земель, однако это оказывается ни к чему.

Он замолкает и дожидается ответа. 

— Потому что на пути к Каиру немцев ждет катастрофа. Разлив нильского канала, который они прежде пересекали сухим, заполнился водой и теперь...

— Достаточно, — останавливает его посреди фразы Аскеладд, и Торфинн выдыхает. — Очень хорошо, а то ведь так упорно притворялись, что совсем меня не слушаете. 

Торфинну хочется сказать, что он всегда слушает, всегда смотрит и все запоминает, пускай по нему и не видно, но слова застревают в горле, когда профессор протягивает к нему руку. 

— Иди ко мне. 

Сердце пропускает удар, а легкие забывают, как нужно дышать. Что дышать вообще нужно. Торфинн замирает на мгновение, сбрасывает с плеча рюкзак и сжимает в ответ широкую ладонь. Аскеладд легко притягивает его к себе. Всего пара шагов — и Торфинн опускается на сведенные вместе колени. Он волнуется — сегодня и каждый раз, даже когда начинает игру сам. Контролировать дыхание становится труднее с каждой секундой, и он приникает тесно к чужому телу, обнимает за плечи и утыкается лицом куда-то в шею профессору. От него пахнет невероятной, красивой смесью: одеколон отдает пьянящей горечью, а платок пропитался крепким запахом сигарет. Торфинн дышит им, жадно втягивает носом шлейф острых ароматов и подрагивает, когда руки осторожно касаются его плеч. Пальцы давят несильно, обводят контуры острых лопаток, ложатся на бока, а затем забираются под толстовку. 

— Как всегда, с ног до головы горячий, Торфинн, — замечает негромко Аскеладд, теплом обдавая шею, и Торфинн согласно кивает.

Ладони под одеждой такие же горячие, обжигают и прожигают его. Он дышит часто, когда пальцами Аскеладд касается ребер, трогает живот, скользит выше и дотрагивается легко до сосков. Невесомо гладит по ореолу большими пальцами и щекоткой разносит возбуждение по всему телу.

Торфинн стонет и толкается бедрами в бедра, срывая с губ профессора благодарный вздох. Отстранившись на миг, стягивает с его горла шелковый платок и прижимается губами туда, где стучит быстро пульс. Мягкая бородка колет щеку, пока он не торопясь выцеловывает влажную дорожку от ключицы до мочки уха, которую вбирает затем в рот, посасывает, лаская языком, и вновь не сдерживает стона, когда пальцы сжимаются на сосках сильнее. 

— До чего же ненасытный мальчик, — довольно шепчет Аскеладд, разнося по позвоночнику мириады мурашек, за что Торфинн целует его крепко в шею.

— Только с вами, — отвечает он и обнимает его, прижимаясь всем собой.

Между ними виснет недолгая тишина, которую разбавляет вкрадчивый и любопытный голос преподавателя:

— А есть и другие?

Торфинн отрывается от него, заглядывая в потемневшие синие глаза.

— Никто и никогда, — быстро говорит он и льнет к желанным губам поцелуем.

Сильные руки сжимаются на его талии, а Торфинн зарывается пальцами в светлые волосы, слегка оттягивая их. Они целуются неторопливо, скользят чутко и нежно языками по губам друг друга. Никакой страсти, только блаженное наслаждение, которое растекается по их телам сахарным медом. Торфинн ерзает, вжимается в Аскеладда, чувствуя, как тягучей петлей все внутри него сковывает, а мысли растворяются, невнятным туманом застилая глаза. Горячие ладони скользят вниз по спине, короткие ногти приятно задевают кожу. Торфинн чуть выгибается, и тогда руки профессора легко проскальзывают под джинсы. 

Тихое «ах» срывается с зацелованных мальчишеских губ, когда пальцы стискивают ягодицы. Аскеладд целует его снова, уже глубже, напористее, вжимает в себя, и Торфинна ведет похлеще, чем от двух бутылок красного сладкого с Кнудом напополам в эти выходные. Он двигает резко бедрами, тянет за мягкие пряди и крупно вздрагивает, стоит профессору коснуться молнии на его джинсах. 

С жарким шумным выдохом он разрывает поцелуй и перехватывает его кисть. Синие глаза смотрят вопросительно, а брови хмурятся.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Аскеладд и тянется погладить его нежно по щеке. — Ты же хочешь.

Торфинн притирается к теплой ладони, мажет влажными губами по запястью и приникает шепотом к уху:

— Хочу. Я так хочу вас, думать ни о чем другом не могу.

Он толкается ему в руку в подтверждении собственных слов, стонет и прикусывает губу.

— Но я здесь не ради себя, — говорит Торфинн, отстраняется и отводит взгляд. — Вы выглядели таким уставшим к концу пары, поэтому...

Не договорив и заметив заинтересованность с очевидной примесью догадки в глазах профессора, он клюет его быстрым поцелуем в щеку, сползает на пол и укладывает подбородок на острое колено. 

— Поэтому расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие.

Он чувствует, как полыхают неистовым жаром скулы от такой пошлости, и ему становится стыдно за себя от довольной улыбки, которая растягивается на лице Аскеладда.

— В любой другой раз я бы и не подумал соглашаться, — ведет плечом тот, — но раз ты так завелся, делай, что хочешь. 

Профессор откидывается на спинку стула, чуть разводит ноги в приглашающем жесте и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Смотрит так, что дышать становится трудно и рот наполняется слюной — так хочется Торфинну сделать задуманное. 

Он кладет руки на колени и легко скользит вверх, оглаживая бедра сквозь дорогую ткань брюк. Водит по ним кончиками пальцев, царапает ноготками и чувствует, как подрагивают слегка мышцы под ладонями от напряжения. Торфинн смотрит Аскеладду прямо в глаза и щекой трется о ногу. Придвигается ближе, и колени сжимают его плечи, когда он опаляет теплым дыханием пах. 

— Полагаю, у нас не так много времени, — хрипло произносит он, дотрагиваясь губами до складок брюк. — Я быстро.

И не дожидаясь ответа, Торфинн тянет за пряжку ремня. Руки его подрагивают от нетерпения, он торопливо справляется с пуговицей и ширинкой и сглатывает тяжело вязкую слюну. Бросает жгучий взгляд на поддернутое возбуждением лицо Аскеладда и прижимается ртом к его члену через белье. 

До слуха доносится шумный выдох, а сам Торфинн крупно дрожит: собственное тело реагирует пылким огнем внизу живота. Втягивая носом острый запах чужого желания, впиваясь пальцами в бедра, он целует и облизывает нежно сквозь ткань, слегка прикусывает и оставляет на нем влажное пятно. Дразнится, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия, пока не ощущает сильные пальцы, зарывшиеся в непослушные волосы.

— Ты же сам хотел поторопиться, — шепчет профессор и слегка тянет его за пряди. — Будет нехорошо, если я не сдам ключ от аудитории минут через десять. 

— Десять минут как раз то, что нужно, — срываясь на хрипотцу, отвечает Торфинн. 

Он играется еще немного, посасывает, прихватывает легко зубами и приспускает, наконец, такое лишнее сейчас белье. Не в силах удержаться, ведет по члену кончиком носа от основания до уздечки и мажет языком по головке. Рука в его волосах сжимается, стягивая болезненно прядки, но Торфинну все равно. Он облизывает губы, влажным ртом приникает к члену сбоку и юрким языком обводит вздувшиеся венки. Вылизывает одну за другой, повторяя их контуры, и вглядывается в лицо профессора. 

От увиденного желание дотронуться до себя возрастает многократно, но он лишь стискивает пальцами подрагивающие бедра и целует мокро натянутую уздечку. Торфинн смотрит, как Аскеладд сжимает добела губы, как запрокидывает назад голову, как дергается его кадык, и слизывает капельку выступившей на головке смазки. Приспустив белье ниже, он выпутывает из ткани поджавшиеся яички и вбирает одно в рот, ласково проводя по нему языком.

Едва слышный стон доносится до него, и он сам довольно урчит. Ладонью медленно ведет выше, сжимает ею член и большим пальцем размазывает густую смазку по горячей головке. От нового стона плывут мысли. Торфинн давит на мошонку губами, кулаком двигает вверх-вниз несколько раз и все-таки шипит, когда профессор дергает его за волосы особенно сильно.

— Возьми же в рот, наконец... 

Их взгляды пересекаются. Янтарный блеск тонет в бескрайней синеве, и Торфинн послушно скользит языком по стволу. Пальцы кольцом сжимаются у основания, и он накрывает истекающий смазкой член ртом. Дрожащий выдох сверху будто становится спусковым крючком: он вбирает его глубоко, сосет старательно и жадно, пока головка не упирается в горло. Он замирает так и выпускает член изо рта с влажным звуком. Вновь смачивает губы слюной и, сделав вдох, повторяет движение. Затем берет член за щеку, посасывает мягко, ощупывая венки язычком, и снова поднимает глаза. 

Аскеладд сидит, спрятав лицо за свободной ладонью, и дышит часто, кусая губы. Ноги его дрожат, а пальцы, что зарылись в соломенные волосы, потягивают иногда за пряди, направляя. 

Торфинн сжимает сильнее губы, давит нёбом на головку и сглатывает. Ни на секунду не останавливается, кружит языком вокруг и насаживается так плотно, что перед глазами расплываются радужные пятна. Его хватает ненадолго. Он вздрагивает несколько раз и отрывается от Аскеладда, переводя дух. Глаза чуть слезятся. Он смотрит, как покачивается налитый крупный член, блестящий от слюны, и, не удержавшись, одним языком щекотит головку. Слегка надавливает и оставляет влажный поцелуй. 

Они оба дышат глубоко и быстро. Аскеладд пальцами мягко массирует его голову, подталкивая, а Торфинн медленно ведет кулаком вверх, прекрасно зная, как тяжело терпеть такую сладостную пытку. Он трется щекой о бедро, из-под ресниц наблюдая, как капелькой выступает на головке предсемя, и снова берет член в теплый рот. Берет до основания, сглатывает пару раз, отстраняется и повторяет, жадно вдохнув перед этим. С каждым мигом Торфинн увеличивает темп, посасывает, сжимая плотно губы, вылизывает каждый изгиб. Помогает себе рукой и не сопротивляется, когда Аскеладд со стоном тянет его за волосы, слабо надавливает, не принуждая, но задавая нужный угол и скорость.

Колени уже ноют от напряжения, а собственное тело горит огнем, пульсацией разнося неистовое желание по нервным окончаниям. Торфинн цепляется пальцами за чужие бедра, чувствуя, что профессор приближается к самому краю, берет глубоко и не отстраняется, когда Аскеладд не выдерживает и толкается навстречу. Крупно вздрагивает, и мышцы его ног сокращаются под ладонями, пока семя обжигающе стреляет в нёбо. Торфинн ждет и глотает все до единой капли. 

Низкий стон приятно ласкает слух. Сердце бьется в груди сумасшедшим ритмом, а лоб покрывается испариной. Простонав носом, он старательно и устало лижет опадающий член, ощущая на языке горьковато-сладкий привкус, улыбается и дрожащими руками натягивает обратно белье. Застегивает молнию и даже пуговицу и укладывает голову Аскеладду на ногу, пытаясь отдышаться. Профессор же гладит его мягко по волосам, пропускает длинные прядки сквозь пальцы и вздыхает. 

Между ними виснет молчание, прерываемое лишь теплым дыханием, медленно возвращающимся в норму, и первым его нарушает Торфинн:

— Вы ели что-то сладкое? — шепотом спрашивает он и поднимает глаза на удивленное лицо профессора. 

Тот задумывается на мгновение, а затем легко и понимающе смеется.

— В столовой сегодня был ананасовый сок.

— Очень вкусно.

Щеки его вспыхивают румянцем. Он встряхивается и встает с пола. Затекшие колени болезненно разгибаются, и он трет их, исподтишка наблюдая, как Аскеладд поправляет рубашку и застегивает ремень. 

Они собираются в тишине. Профессор завязывает на шее платок, Торфинн ждет его и, когда дверь в аудиторию за ними закрывается на ключ, просит Аскеладда дождаться его на улице. Тот соглашается, и Торфинн быстро идет в уборную, где моет руки и обдает холодной водой пылающее лицо. Смотрит в зеркало на свое отражение — волосы растрепаны, губы припухли, щеки горят алым — и улыбается самому себе. В животе все еще потягивает истомой, но уже терпимо, поэтому он лишь поправляет наскоро прическу и спешит на улицу. 

Профессор и впрямь ждет его. Стоит чуть поодаль, закутанный в плащ, и курит свои крепкие сигареты. В свете фонарных столбов Торфинн едва различает его выражение, но нутром чувствует, как тот улыбается, стоит ему только приблизится.

— Прости, но здесь не угощу, — произносит Аскеладд и тушит бычок об урну. — Нечего курить на глазах преподавателя. 

— Стрельну потом у Кнуда, — усмехается Торфинн в ответ.

Метро отсюда совсем неподалеку, и они идут в его сторону вместе. Торфинн прячет руки в карманы толстовки и цепляет на голову капюшон. Сентябрьский ветер приятно холодит лицо. 

— Знаете, сэр, — вдруг говорит он, — в таких темпах я и крестовые походы полюблю не меньше, чем эпоху викингов. 

В речь Аскеладда возвращается формальность:

— Уверен, с такими-то успехами у вас точно есть на это потенциал, мистер Карлсефни. 

Торфинн поджимает губы, пряча от прохожих улыбку. 

— А что насчет еще парочки дополнительных занятий? Иннокентий Третий и его второй Латеранский собор сами себя не выучат.

— Четвертый Латеранский собор, — как и прежде, мягко поправляет его Аскеладд, и уголки его строгих губ приподнимаются. — Думаю, как минимум несколько занятий вам точно не помешает, а там, глядишь, и заработаете себе кучу баллов на автомат. 

От легкого флирта, проскальзывающего в ласковом тоне, и от, казалось бы, обыкновенного диалога между студентом и преподавателем, который нас самом деле таит за собой нежный интимный секрет, у Торфинна сердце вновь заходится быстрым темпом. 

— Пообещайте мне, — произносит он негромко и серьезно, когда впереди уже виднеется вход в метро, — что такого, как я, у вас больше не будет.

Он говорит это и останавливается. Спустя два шага останавливается и Аскеладд. Они смотрят друг на друга, пока мимо снуют прохожие, и Торфинн слушает стук собственного сердца. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Профессор вздыхает и возвращается к нему. Запускает руку под капюшон, привычным жестом взлохмачивая непослушные волосы, и так же тихо отвечает:

— Обещаю.


End file.
